


Solstice

by solrosan



Series: Witches are. Witches do. [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witches, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Solstice, Summer Solstice, Witches, healing touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: The Summer solstice affects all the Kingsman witches a bit differently.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Witches are. Witches do. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Meta notes (same ones as always):  
> 1) If the Kingsmen are witches, Merlin (not Arthur) is the head of the organisation  
> 2) This means that the position Merlin holds in the canon verse now is held by Morgan
> 
> Happy Summer Solstice, everyone!

Eggsy has a terrible migraine. He shouldn’t have come in today, he knows that, but it’s the Summer solstice and he really wants to be here. Or he had. Now he just wishes someone would put him out of his misery. 

He sits at the Table, leaning on his elbows and hiding his face in his hands in a way to block out the light. It’s the only thing short of clawing out his eyes that Eggsy can think of. 

His mouth twists in pain by the sound of the door opening. 

”What are you doing in here already, lad?” asks Merlin.

Fuck. Merlin of all people. 

Eggsy braces himself and straightens up. He must looks truly pitiful, because Merlin’s frown deepens. 

”What’s wrong?” he asks.

”Nothin’,” Eggsy mumbles, but he can’t focus on Merlin and closes his eyes instead. ”Migraine.”

”Of course,” says Merlin, his voice unbelievably soft all of a sudden and he switches off the light. It helps very little at this point. ”You can’t stay here, lad. We’re going to need the room for the meeting.”

”Mm.” Eggsy doesn’t move. ”Sorry.”

”Don’t be. Should have known you’d be out today.”

Eggsy peers his eyes open, seeing the blur of Merlin crouching next to him. 

”All you energy sensitive folks get fucked up around the Solstice,” says Merlin as an explanation. ”Christopher isn’t able to get out of bed today. Morgan can barely put a sentence together. Harry…” Merlin shakes his head. ”Can I touch you? So we can get you to the study?”

“Mm.”

”Then close your eyes again and I’ll lead you.”

Eggsy nods. He dreads the movement, but there’s no alternative. Slowly, and with the help of Merlin, he gets to his feet. Then, even slower they move through the room. 

”At the door now,” Merlin tells him. ”The light’s on in the corridor, but it’s not far.”

”Mm.”

The light in the corridor isn’t that bad compared to having to walk. Eggsy barely lifts his feet but every step goes through him like an earthquake. When they stop at the next door he feels out of breath and his head is splitting open. 

”Almost there,” says Merlin as he opens the door to the study. 

Merlin helps him to first sit down and then to lay down on the sofa. His head rests on a pillow. It’s a relief to not be moving, but he feels light years worse now than before he got out of the chair at the Table.

”I’ll be back,” Merlin whispers. Eggsy doesn’t care.

A split second or two weeks later Merlin comes back. Eggsy has placed his arm over his eyes, it is impossible to find a comfortable position, but this at least gives some pressure on his head. It feels like he helps keeping it from breaking.

”Lad,” says Merlin softly, placing a light hand on Eggsy’s forehead. There is a warmth spreading through it and after a moment, Eggsy’s thoughts seem a little bit clearer and it’s easier to breathe. ”You have a bucket next to you if you need it. On the table there’s ibuprofen, sumatriptan, and butterbur. Don’t use all of them. I’ve also got you some water, try to drink that if you can.”

”Thanks, guv,” Eggsy mumbles.

”I’ll come and check on you when we’re done with the meeting,” Merlin says. 

He removes his hand, but the warmth linger, and leaves him alone. Eggsy takes a deep breath through his nose as the relief brought by Merlin’s touch starts to fade and realises the room is filled with lavender.

* * *

Merlin and Morgan stay seated as their diminished group of witches get up from the Table. It’s not ideal that a third of them gets knocked out every Solstice, but they can’t really do anything about it and the ones who aren’t immobilised always steps up. They are a good team. 

The only good thing about the number of empty chairs on days like these, according to Merlin, is that it’s possible to convince Morgan to sit down, because she sorely needs it.

She sits in Harry’s chair (as she usually does), her hands balled into fists on the table. When the last witch closes the door, Merlin reaches out and puts his hand on hers. It takes a long time, but slowly her hands relax and her shoulders drop slightly. 

“What do you need?” he asks when she turns to him, blinking like she’s just remembered that she should. “What can I do?”

“You’re doing it,” she says, a lot of effort put into forming every word. 

Merlin smiles. “I can’t hold your hand all day.”

“Why?”

He squeezes her hand, getting her fist to open up so he can actually hold her hand. 

“My room,” says Morgan after another few minutes. “I’ve prep-- prep-- made. I’ve made. A small. Hm. A…”

“Zingiber oil?” Merlin tries to help her out.

Morgan shakes her head.

“Norton’s?”

Morgan shakes her head again.

“A midnight infusion?”

“Yes.”

Merlin squeezes her hand again. “I’ll prepare it for you.”

“Thank you, luv,” she says with a tired smile.

He smiles back at her and stays there, holding her hand, for a little longer before getting up to make her brew.

* * *

The dull ache in Harry’s bones is subsiding. Every movement is slow as he walks around the kitchen, trying to prepare breakfast. It has been a gastly Solstice, haunting every part of his being, but the sun is out this morning and life returning. 

And so is Merlin. He looks dead tired when he comes into the kitchen, and Harry’s hit by the all too familiar guilt of not being able to be there for him during the solstices. 

“How did it go?” he asks, sinking down on the stool next to the kitchen island. 

“Well enough,” says Merlin, lifting Harry’s chin up and kissing him. With a frown he then puts his hand on Harry’s forehead. “You’re still warm.”

“Good, that means I’m not dead.”

“Are you sure you should be up?”

“Yes,” Harry says, leaning into Merlin’s touch. “How’s Morgan?”

“Stubborn.”

“Christopher?”

“Alive. So is Eggsy, but he’s staying at the manor for now.”

Harry makes a face. “I should talk to him before December.”

“Aye, you bloody should,” murmurs Merlin. He removes his hand and Harry makes a small, pained sound at the loss. “Told you, you should still be in bed.”

“No.” Harry stands up, supporting himself against the island as he does. He takes Merlins hand. “Come.”

He leads him out into their small garden. There, in the middle of it, he’s put up a table and two chairs. 

“Breakfast’s almost done,” he says. “When we’ve eaten, we can both go to bed. Do you have a tea preference this morning?”

“Your pick.”

“Very well,” says Harry. “Then sit down. Breathe. I know you haven’t done that since you left yesterday. We’re heading for darker days and you need this moment.”

Merlin inhales deeply through his nose. "Thank you."

He smiles, and the love that breaks through his exhaustion soothes and eases Harry’s pain more than any touch ever could, and warm more than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, you can find me on Tumblr at [solrosan](https://solrosan.tumblr.com/) or at my Kingsman blog [agentsandbutterflies](https://agentsandbutterflies.tumblr.com/). I'm also on discord as solrosan.


End file.
